Next Generation Idiots
by AndSheBecameAMystery
Summary: "The old generation is done. We're the new generation, so we're gonna steal the stage if you don't mind" New group of students, new group of intelligent teens, new group of idiots, and oh no, we can't forget the new group of perverts either now can we? This is going to be one interesting year with the next generation of idiots at Fumizuki Academy. ::SYOC CLOSED::
1. FORMAT

**A/N: Yes, I know I made a previous Baka and Test SYOC called Automatic Failure and all, but I thought I could do better and decided to make a better version of it. I'd also like to thank two of my besties, Light-Chan and Snow-Chan for giving me their thoughts on this SYOC, Next Generation Idiots. **

** This SYOC is supposed to be the next generation of students that come after the anime characters in the anime Baka and Test! **

**RULES:**

**~ All OC's must be sent via PM, sorry, none in the reviews**

**~Please use the form that I have given (Will be posted on my profile)**

**~You can be as weird or crazy as you'd like…Just don't go too nuts on me, I'm supposed to be the crazy one here**

**~Your OC can be related to mine, if you'd like**

**~And most importantly, have as much fun as you can making these OC's!**

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFORMATION**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Extra Accessories to Uniform:**

**Outfits Outside of School:**

**Scars/Piercings/Tatoos/Etc:**

**Avatar Appearance:**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**Background:**

**How They Got Into Their Class:**

**Class: **

**Family:**

**PERSONALITY/PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Personality:**

**Strong Subjects: **

**Weak Subjects:**

**Addictions/Vices:**

**Secrets (if any):**

**Romantic Interest:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**OTHER**

**Relation to Ichigo:**

**Opinion of Ichigo:**

**Other: **

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Full Name:** Ichigo Nishiyama

**Nickname/Alias: **Strawberry

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**APPEARANCE INFORMATION**

**Skin Tone/Color:** Fair Skin Tone

**Eye Color:** Gray-Gold

**Hair Color:** Pale Blonde

**Hair Style:** Long, almost always down and underneath her hat, but she sometimes puts it in twin braids or a side ponytail

**Extra Accessories to Uniform:** Red, plaid scarf…Sometimes her hat

**Outfits Outside of School:** 1\. Black jacket, white t-shirt that says: I 'Heart' Anime, her red plaid scarf, black hair, and black skinny jeans, and black converse

2\. Red tank top, white shorts overalls, and black converse

3\. Baggy black t-shirt that says in white letters: Come to the dark side, we have cookies….And Anime!; baggy black jeans, black converse, and her black hat

**Scars/Piercings/Tatoos/Etc:** Diamond stud earrings in her ears

**Avatar Appearance:** Has a white and light blue dress, that reminds one of Alice in Wonderland. Dark brown, laced up boots that go up to her knees, white fingerless gloves, a large white bow holding up her blonde hair, and a blue flowered scythe.

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**Background:** Ichigo comes from a fairly rich family with six siblings(One of them can be your OC!). Her mother works as a model and travels a lot, and her father works in a famous company and travels worldwide. She isn't the eldest out of her siblings, and isn't the youngest, kind of in between. Though, not all of her siblings are blood related, some are adopted and give them the same age as her. Even though having so many siblings in a large mansion, who tutor her, and her being smart, Ichigo still landed herself a spot in class 2-F…And it was one crazy year.

**How They Got Into Their Class:** Ichigo got up early for school, sat down for breakfast and started to eat when one of her younger siblings reminded her of her placement test. She came in too late and couldn't do the test, giving her a 0.

**Class: **2-F

**Family:** Misaki Nishiyama – Mother

Subaru Nishiyama – Father

….. –Sibling (OC)

….. –Sibling (OC)

….. –Sibling (OC)

….. –Sibling (OC)

….. –Sibling (OC)

….. –Sibling (OC)

**PERSONALITY/PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Personality:** Ichigo is quite hyperactive and silly, more so than some of her siblings. She's a spunky, happy go lucky, teenager that sometimes acts far too laid back for being in Class F. Sometimes, she has to get sense smacked into her just for her to actually give a true reaction to certain things. She'll volunteer for dangerous things (Like declaring war…Like Akihisa, she never learns her lesson) and people let her go right ahead and do it since they'd rather not end up beaten to a pulp, but at least she's smart enough to come back alive and unharmed…But she comes back angry for them not stopping her. Ichigo is one that doesn't care about your class, poor or rich, smart or idiot, she'll still befriend you no matter your personality, unless of course you are a total jerk and then you'll have to be the one to work to gain back her trust. She's also the type of girl that won't give up on you and when in a Summoner Test War will back you up, even when she knows that she absolutely sucks that those subjects.

**Strong Subjects: **Gym (Due to being hyperactive) and Japanese History

**Weak Subjects:** Math (Just like me) and English (She's always like WTF, how do you Americans speak this stuff?!)

**Addictions/Vices:** Has a serious addiction to candy, just don't give her any…She's hyperactive as it is…

**Secrets (if any):** Hard to keep any secrets when your parents are pretty famous

**Likes:** Candy, strawberries, milk shakes, singing/karaoke, dancing, adventure, anime, her siblings, her new classmates

**Dislikes: **Vegetables, sitting still, awkward silence, scary people, stuck up people, those that separate themselves from others thinking they're better, being looked down upon, others insulting her family of friends

**Romantic Interest:** She doesn't have anyone yet, but I may choose that special OC~

**OTHER**

**Other: **Favorite Quote – 'Come to the Otakus, we have cookies…And anime, manga, and video games…Oh, and free tickets to Tokyo, just so you know…'


	2. Chapter 1 & LIST

**A/N: Whew, after accepting all those OC's I think I've finally got enough to make the first chapter. So here's the cast. ^^**

**~CAST LIST~**

**Ichigo Nishiyama – 0taku13(Me)**

**Yukine Nishiyama (Younger Adopted Sister of Ichigo) – SnowWh1t3**

**Torakage Fujimoto – KeepLovingStars**

**Hope Nishiyama (Youngest Adopted Sister of Ichigo) – Summer-Neko**

**Haruki Yuuki (Ichigo's Adopted Sister) – LightningNatureX**

**Arisa Yamauchi – Yonna9queen**

**Axel Nishiyama (Ichigo's Eldest Brother) – Ace Trainer Nate**

**Tachibana Tsukiko – ZorialWater**

**Akira Tokiomi – 666funtimes**

**Rin Helix – Scarlett Warrior**

**Mizuki Akari – Unicorn819**

**Akira Hashimoto – LillyShepard**

**Sage Arrington – SpunkyGirl6487**

**And lastly…She's a very special case… Rimi Nishiyama (Ichigo's Younger Sister) – My Lil' Sister! I promised her a spot, and I love Rimi! It's just sad that Rimi's going to have a better class than Ichigo…Imouto; I'm supposed to be smarter since I'm the Nee-Chan! *sigh* Oh well, on with Chapter 1!**

* * *

_~Chapter 1: Placement Tests~_

_That morning, it was unusually quiet in the Nishiyama Household…I wasn't sure why. Usually I had Axel-Nii pounding on my bedroom door demanding that I'd wake up. Then, I'd slam it open, smacking him in the face with it, screaming, "I'm gonna be late!"_

_ However, there wasn't a knock…Or at least I didn't hear one…_

Ichigo rolled over, her mouth slightly open, eyes shut as she slept soundly. Birds sounded outside, singing their mid-morning songs. The girl snorted loudly in her sleep, and rolled over onto her back this time.

She muttered something and giggled like a girl in love, before springing up to a sitting position. "Coming Axel-Nii." She said, half asleep, unaware of the time on the clock and that she was talking to herself.

The blonde rolled out of bed, trudging to the bedroom door and pulling it open. She walked to the bathroom, stripping out of her white and red bunny pajamas, and pulling a towel around her slim frame. Ichigo pulled her long blonde hair out of its ponytail and let it fall on her bare shoulders.

Ichigo reached into the small closet by the shower and grabbed her school uniform, free from all sorts of wrinkles or stains and set it down on the counter. She turned on the shower and let the towel fall to the floor as she stepped in.

To Ichigo, it was quite odd that she didn't have her sisters and brothers banging on the door or bursting in to tell her to hurry the heck up. She kept peering out from behind the shower curtain, waiting for someone to burst in and tell her to get out already.

When no one did, Ichigo smiled triumphantly. "I must be early today~" She giggled. "Now who's late Axel-Nii~"

The girl jumped out the shower, onto the black mat on the floor and began to dry herself while singing. She pulled on her red undergarments and then moved to her uniform, pulling that on too. Ichigo threw her red, plaid scarf around her neck and pulled on her hat.

Her brow furrowed as she turned to the mirror to check out her look. She took the hat off, then put it back on. Ichigo unbuttoned the overcoat to her uniform and put the hat back on, and grinned excitedly.

Ichigo giggled and threw open the bathroom door and skipped joyously down the hall, occasionally twirling. She jumped on the rail of the stairs and slid down it, flipping backwards from it, landing on her feet.

With a bounce in her step, Ichigo raced to the kitchen, sliding across the bright, sky blue floor and to the fridge. She danced in front of the open fridge and pulled out last night's dinner, and microwaved it.

After warming her food, Ichigo whirled around and walked over to the table, plopping down and popping the food into her mouth, giving a soft sound of enjoyment. Ichigo looked around, finding dirty dishes in the sink…That was odd if she was the first up, and that Axel always did the dishes being the eldest of the siblings.

Ichigo furrowed her thin brows in confusion. "If there are dishes in the sink, where is everybody?"

The door creaked open, a figure of a female stepping in. It was Haruki, one of Ichigo's adopted sisters. Haruki had a fair skin tone with yellow eyes, and long brown hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail. She was cleaning off her glasses, and soon put them back onto her face, looking at Ichigo.

"Ah! Good morning Ichigo-Nee!" She smiled happily.

Just like Ichigo, Haruki had a happy-go-luck attitude. "G-good morning Haru-Chan. Have you seen anyone else around here?"

"No…When I saw you eating, I assumed you scared them off with your appetite."

Ichigo glared. "Your joke was so funny, I forgot how to laugh…Oh wait…No, still can't remember."

Haruki rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. "Did you eat the last of Axel-Nii's cooking Ichigo?"

"Maybe…"

"You're so weird."

"Says the other hyperactive girl in this house." Ichigo said with a grin.

"By the way, have you seen anyone else?"

Ichigo face palmed. "Seriously Haru-Chan? I just asked you that question less than twenty minutes ago."

"Really? Whoops."

"And no, I haven't which is why I asked you. It's normal for mom and dad to be gone, but everyone else? It's unnatural…You don't think this is a prank do you?!"

"If it was, I would know about it." Haruki said. "And if it is and I don't…Good luck." She smirked, leaving out the kitchen.

Ichigo placed her chopsticks down on her plate and looked around. It wasn't anything new that her siblings would play pranks, after all, it's really fun to do so when you live in a house of six other siblings, not including yourself…That meant there was no way for your plan to backfire with six others around the house to help you out.

"Man, if this is a prank, it's the worst one I've ever heard of."

"Ichigo…"

She looked up to see Haruki in the doorway, eyes wide, her mouth slack from shock. "Haru-Chan?!" Ichigo rushed over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "What's wrong?! What did you see?! What happened?! Did someone die?!"

"No, no, and huh?" Haruki asked.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I figured out why everyone is gone today."

"Really?!"

Haruki nodded and swallowed down a lump in her throat. "The placement tests are today. They got up early to make it on time…We're gonna be late."

The words hung in the air as Ichigo slowly took them in. "I s-see, the pl-placement t-tests…" She went silent for a moment and rushed past Haruki. "Excuse me for a moment!"

"Eh?"

Ichigo climbed the steps on all fours, frantic to grab her bag, pencils, pens, and whatever else she felt she needed―though she didn't―to take to the school. She dashed to her bedroom, throwing everything in her messenger bag and running back down the hall, past Haruki.

"See you at school Haru-Chan!"

"Y-yeah…"

Ichigo jumped down the last few steps, tucking and rolling, stopping in front of the door, positioned just right to pull on her shoes. She plucked her hat off the floor and burst out the front door of her mansion.

The limousine, which all the siblings road to school was gone…They took it. "Must be revenge for me always getting in their way." Ichigo muttered through pants of exhaustion.

Ichigo grabbed her black and red bicycle from the bike rack. She thrust her leg over the side of the bike and started to peddle full speed ahead. "Stupid…Siblings…Leaving…Me…Behind…DARN IT!" Ichigo breathed as she peddled up the steep hill, having to stand up to ensure that she'd make it up the hill.

Slowly, the bike rattled along, and Ichigo sighed, bowing her head. Abruptly, there was a loud popping sound and the bike fell over. "Waaah!" Ichigo screamed as she hit the ground.

Her gray-gold eyes inspected the bike, and she screamed out of frustration when she saw that her back tire was entirely flat, a nail stuffed in the rubber. "I hate nails!"

Ichigo looked up the hill, she still had only two more blocks to go. "Alright, I have no choice." She said, glaring at the path ahead as she stood.

The blonde pulled off her hat and stuffed it in her bag, and took off down the road, her legs pumping with adrenaline. It was the most she'd ever run in her life…Unless she counted the time that she was running away from her sister Rimi and Haruki on Halloween.

She dragged herself up the last block. Her legs ached now, and she was out of breath. As she walked up to the front gates, only to find her siblings walking towards her. "Ah, Ichigo-Nee!" Rimi waved, her pale blonde hair swishing behind her.

"Ichigo-Nee?" Hope asked, chocolate-brown eyes showing no sign of emotion. Hope was never the one to show any emotion due to a tragic past, as the Nishiyama's parents described it.

"I-Chi-Go!" Axel shouted, grabbing Ichigo by the shoulders. "You missed the test! How many times did I have to tell you that the test was today?!"

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Sorry! I slept in, and my bike got a flat~"

Axel hung his head. "Sorry." She repeated.

"It's fine." Axel said, ruffling her hair.

"No, it's not." Rimi said.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"You missed the test, that means that you've got a zero. And you're in Classs F." Yukine said, twirling her light brown curls around her finger.

"Seriously?"

"Gah, you're right that's the way it goes." Axel muttered, running a hand through his deep black hair.

"I'm gonna be an idiot!" Ichigo cried.

"Pretty much." Rimi and Hope said in unison.

Axel sighed. "I'll see if I can fix it Ichigo."

"Hey guys!" Haruki shouted, running up the street, and when she reached them, she asked, "What did I miss?"

"Baka…" Rimi muttered.

A depressed aura befell the two girls. "That's harsh Rimi-Chan." Haruki said.

"But it's the sad truth."

"Well, just think about. You guys are smart people in an idiot's class!" Yukine shouted to cheer them up.

"Not helping!" Ichigo and Haruki shouted in unison, tick marks on the backs of their heads.

**I'm sure I have some spelling errors...I'm probably gonna go back and rewrite this chapter. Tell me what you think though! ^^**


End file.
